Silent Hill
This page contains a list of deaths in the Silent Hill games. Comparisons have been made between Silent Hill and its competitor, Resident Evil. While the former is stealth-centric and relies more on evasion than confrontation, the latter is more centered around combat and gunplay. Note: Because every game has their own set of endings, none of them are considered canon. It is thus possible to complete each game killing a different character. For the sake of simplicity, this article will list all the victims that are killed in each game's ending. Games Silent Hill * Police officer Cybil Bennett: Possibly killed by parasite if the player elects not to rescue her. * Dahlia Gillespie: Electrocuted or immolated by Alessa's demon form. * Alessa Gillespie: Defeated by Harry Mason. Good ending * To achieve this ending, Cybil must be killed. Good+ ending * Bad ending * Bad+ ending * Cybil must be killed for this ending to play UFO ending * No deaths Silent Hill 2 * Maria: Slain by Pyramid Head * Angela Orosco's father: Killed by Angela in self-defense * Dog: Eddie admits to bullying and killing one * Eddie: Killed by James in self-defense * Pyramid Heads: Kill each other * Mary: Killed by James Water ending * James: Drives off a cliff Maria ending * Mary: Killed by James Leave ending * Maria killed by James Rebirth ending * Mary: Killed by James Dog ending * No deaths UFO ending * No deaths Silent Hill 3 * Heather's father: Killed by a monster on the behest of Claudia Wolf * Leonard Wolf: Defeated in gameplay * Vincent: Killed by Claudia * Claudia Wolf: Dies while birthing 'God' * God: Defeated in gameplay Normal ending * No deaths Possessed ending * Douglas: Killed by Heather Revenge ending * Unconfirmed amount of deaths when UFOs destroy Silent Hill Silent Hill 4 the Room * Cynthia Velázquez: One of Walter Sullivan's victims * Jasper Gein: One of Walter Sullivan's victims * Andrew DeSalvo: One of Walter Sullivan's victims * Richard Braintree: One of Walter Sullivan's victims 21 Sacraments ending * Henry Townshend: Killed * Eileen: Killed * Frank Sunderland: Killed * Unconfirmed number of other deaths Eileen's death ending * Eileen: Killed Escape ending * No deaths Mother ending * No deaths Silent Hill Origins * Butcher: Killed in gameplay * Travis's father: Kills himself * Demon within the Flauros: Defeated in gameplay Good ending * No deaths Bad ending * Two people killed by Travis UFO ending * No deaths Silent Hill Homecoming * Mayor Bartlett and Dr. Fitch: Killed by monsters * Alex's mother: Killed * Alex's father: Killed by Pyramid Head/ Bogeyman * Margaret Holloway: Alex impales her mouth with a drill * Deputy Wheeler: Can be saved or killed * Joshua Shepherd: Drowned by Alex (unintentional death) * The Franchise: Arguably no more good Silent Hill games starting with this one Good ending * No deaths Smile ending * No deaths Drowning ending * Wheeler killed Bogeyman ending * Wheeler killed Hospital ending * No deaths UFO ending * No deaths Silent Hill Shattered Memories * Harry can possibly drown * Lisa is killed * Dahlia is frozen Love Lost ending * No deaths Drunk Dad ending * No deaths Sleaze and Sirens ending * No deaths Wicked and Weak ending * No deaths UFO ending * No deaths Silent Hill Downpour * Eight children: Killed by Sater * JP Sater: Jumps to his demise * Kid: Neck snapped by Bogeyman * Charlie: Abused and killed by Patrick Napier * Bogeyman: Killed in gameplay * Wheelman: Killed in gameplay * Frank Coleridge: Killed Reversal ending * Murphy Pendleton: Killed by Anne Full circle ending * Murphy Pendleton: Commits suicide * Coleridge: Killed by Murphy * Anne: Killed by Murphy Forgiveness ending * Coleridge: Killed by Sewell Truth and Justice ending * Coleridge: Killed by Sewell Execution ending * Coleridge: Killed by Murphy * Charlie: Killed by Murphy * Anne: Killed by Murphy Surprise ending * No deaths Movies Silent Hill # Alessa Gillespie '''- Lit on fire by Cristabella. # Nurse Garland - Impaled through the eyes by Alessa. # Colin the Janitor - Wrapped in barbed wire by Alessa. # '''Armless Man - Shot by Cybil. # 3 Order Soldiers - Eaten by Creepers. # Anna - Skin ripped off by Pyramid Head. # Nurse '- Throat slit by a Nurse with a scalpel. # '''Nurse '- Bludgeoned by a Nurse with a pipe. # 'Nurse '- Stabbed in the eye by a Nurse with a syringe. # ''Cybil Bennett ''- Lit on fire by Cristabella. # Male Cultist '- Slashed by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # '''Adam' - Stabbed in the neck by Rose. # Male Cultist - Ripped apart by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # Male Cultist - Strangled by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # Female Cultist - Strangled by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # Male Cultist - Strangled by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # Male Cultist - Impaled by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # Female Cultist - Decapitated by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # Unseen Cultist - Ripped apart by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. # Cristabella '''- Torn in half by Alessa's barbed wire appendages. Revelation # Douglas Cartland - Fingers ripped off and mauled by Claudia. # Man - Disintegrated by Alessa. # '''Mannequin - Suffocated in a plastic sheet. # Woman - Turned into a mannequin. # Suki Marks - Dragged away and eaten by the mannequin monster. # Zombie Monster '- Shot through the mouth by Heather. # '''Leonard Wolf '- Heart crushed by Heather and disintegrated. # Asylum Inmates '- Arms cut off by Pyramid Head. # Brethren Soldier - Stabbed in the eye by the Nurses. # Brethren Soldier - Stabbed to death by the Nurses. # Brethren Soldier - Suffocated when Heather took off his mask. # Brethren Members - Burned to death by Alessa. # '''Alessa Gillespie (Ghost) '- Disintegrated after arguing with Heather. # 'Claudia Wolf '- Decapitated by Pyramid Head. Victim Gallery TBA Category:Video games Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Movies Category:Horror Category:Death Galleries Category:Zombies